Character Maker PJO Style!
by luna'srose
Summary: its Percy and the gangs last year and a new generation of heros is needed, do you have what it takes to be a demigod hero?
1. How to make your character

**Hey everyone and welcome to the character maker! In order for you to have your very own character in this story then you need to fill out the form below. Thank you for putting your faith in me to bring your character alive :)**

_Name:_

_Nickname (optional):_

_Age (9-45):_

_Birthplace:_

_Birthday:_

_Gender:_

_God Parent (can not be any virgin gods other than Athena or Titans) :_

_Mortal Parents:_

_Mortal/Demigod siblings (please specify):_

_History (Please make this long if it isn't then I wont really be able to write about the character):_

_Skin Color:_

_Eye Color:_

_Hair color and style:_

_Camp clothes:_

_Normal clothes:_

_Weapons/ magic items (and what they do and how they look when hidden):_

_Powers:_

_Life before camp:_

_Marks (tattoos, scars, etc…):_

_First Monster:_

_Protector:_

_Gender of Protector:_

_Life at camp (if new just say new):_

_Friends:_

_Enemies:_

_Personality (please make this long to):_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Fear:_

_Fatal Flaw:_

_Dark Secrets:_

_Other:_

**So there you go, next chapter I will post mine as an example for you. Oh and you can answer them in any order, I just like that order. And again thank you for helping me with my first story :)**


	2. Lilia Charlotte Reagan my character

**Hey guys so this is my character and remember you can answer the questions in any order you want them in. Oh and in this I say that Lilia knows Percy and everybody else because it is their last year there before they leave to collage( and yes percy can get into collage) when this takes place so everything already happened. Please send me your characters so I can add them to the story!**

Name-Lilia Charlotte Reagan – nick names- Lills, and char (boys tend to call her char, girls tend to call her lills)

Age-14

Gender-Female

God parent-Zeus

Mortal parents- Lela, Francis

Mortal siblings- none

Weapons/magic items- 2 identical double-edged swords, two small daggers (uses the most) her mother gave her. (See pics)

Swords- are two small medallions she always wears. One looks like a dragon other looks like a phoenix.

Daggers- two small bracelets she wears on both arms they both look like dragons and phoenix engraved together in a silver band.

Powers- can control the weather around her, she is fast and strong for her height size and age, she can control the air/wind, and can use lightning. ( she also heals faster than anyone, no one knows why)

LBC- traveling with best friend Maria.

History- Lilia was born to a beautiful and wealthy women named Lela who after giving birth to one of Zeus's children remarried a man who she thought was the love of her life, that person was Francis Marcus and she was wrong. After the marriage Francis always went and gambled away all of Lela's money (without her knowing) and came home drunk and often abused Lilia (again without Lela knowing) . Soon Lela found out that he stole all of her money which she was mad about but after hearing what he had done to her daughter they got into a giant fight (he was drunk), which ended her mother in the hospital with a concussion and some scars. Francis was put in jail and Lela's mother (Lilia's grandma) was able to get back all the money. She moved in and stayed with Lilia in till she got to 9th grade. Lilia after the fight never was the same (she got involved and got a scar on her hip from frank attaching her with a small knife). She didn't talk to anyone; I mean she never said a word at all. When she was doing a summer school course on music she started to love to sing and that's where she meet Maria. Maria didn't have a easy job trying to get Lilia to open up and when she did she didn't speak she wrote down what she wanted to say she only sang with her voice. But Maria knew that she was the one of the lost daughters of Zeus and that she had to protect her, so she ran and called on Chiron for advice. When Maria was gone, Lilia was visiting her mother (to this day is still asleep) when she was given a gift from a nurse who found them addressed to her from her mother (her swords and daggers- in hidden form) shortly after that she was attached by a two fury's. Using the daggers she defeated them and ran straight to Maria's place in fear if she went home there would be more, and they would be ready to kill her and grandmother, who she loved to much to endanger. After Maria was told what happened Maria grabbed all her stuff and jumped on her motorcycle with Lilia. When Lilia got home her Granma told her she needed to stay with Maria and go to Camp Half Blood. Lilia grabbed all the stuff she could get and got in her Grans car then they traveled to the camp. She was at first made fun of and bullied a lot because she didn't talk to any one even though she could, but when Maria told some of the other campers of her past at the campfire ,many people stopped. After the campfire everyone watched as Clarice and her group bullying a new kid in which Lilia stood up against and stopped them. Now almost all the campers respect her (except Ares cabin) but she still only really opens up to Maria, Clarice, Chiron, and Grover

Birthplace- Phoenix, Arizona

Birthday- 1st May

Hair- straight reddish dark brown that curls at the end, it is almost always up in a pony tail in which her bangs (just reach below her face) are off to the side (left or right doesn't really matter) or down with a small braid on the left with the rest just flowing

Eyes- Dark Blue that in the right light can look purple

Height- 5.2

Skin- pale

Marks- long jagged pink scar on the right hip about the size of your pinky other scars faded long ago

Camp clothes- orange camp half blood tank top with short black jeans shorts that have white leggings underneath. And favorite purple hoodie and black converse (With weapons in disguise to)

Normal clothes- Blank Black tank top, white short shorts with black leggings underneath with favorite purple hoodie and black converse (With weapons in disguise to)

First monster- furies

Protector-Maria Livio

Gender – Female

LAC-new

Friends- her Mother, her Grandma, Maria, Clarice, Chiron, and Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Talia, Tyson, Apollo cabin, Athena cabin,

Enemies- Ares cabin

Personality- Lilia is a very stubborn and witty character but she likes to stay away from the spotlight. She will never give up and will fight to the death for what she believes in. Lilia is also very loyal but due to her past she needs time to build her trust in someone but you cant make her trust you by saying or doing nice things to her but by how you act all together and how you think is what she sees, she also needs time to open up to you and learn about you. She isn't one of those people who go up and say "hi will you be my friend" but stay in the back round staying quiet making her seem quiet and shy but she really isn't. She is also very strong willed and strong minded and when she sees someone being bullied she cant help but try to solve it peacefully but if she cant she will use force to stop because her mind can't help but think of that day when her mom had that fight.

Likes- reading, writing, history, running, flying, horseback ridding (that includes Pegasus's), swimming, exploring, singing, playing any musical instrument (she knows how to play all of them), drawing, training, dreaming, dancing, and cooking (all food), Talia, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Tyson, Maria, Clarice, Chiron, and Grover, camp half blood, and stars

Dislikes- Francis, fighting (for real), being in a really small area, betrayal

Fear- blood

Fatal flaw-?

Dark secrets-?

Other- Lilia is also afraid of her father because she never knew him and is angry with him (a little) that he didn't stop Francis from hurting her mother. She also thinks she is fat and ugly even though she is really beautiful and people mistook her for either an Apollo or Aphrodite kid when she came to the camp.

**So what do you think? R&R**


End file.
